


Shoot for the Stars

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred loves aliens and is even more excited when one day he gets to see the inside of an alien spaceship and even meet a new alien friend named Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, new fic idea from me. It's tagged noncon but I'd list it as more dubcon. Also extreme shota warning. Alfred will grow up in later chapters however. I'm also aware I didn't let Tony keep his potty mouth but then again the alien is trying to keep a professional environment after all.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy I'll write more when I can.

Alfred F. Jones had always been a lover of the universe and aliens for as long as he could remember. He loved movies about aliens, whether the aliens were good or bad guys. He loved planetariums and learning about space and gazing through telescopes. 

"This is my friend Tony." Alfred said, holding up a crayon drawing of a grey alien with big red eyes to his father, a big smile on his face. Alfred was five years old, living with his twin brother Matthew and his father, Arthur.  
Arthur smiled, taking the picture and looking at it. "Oh is he an alien?" He chuckled, finding the drawing a bit cute. "What planet is he from, do you know?" Arthur thought Alfred's little alien fixation was cute, even if he thought aliens were a silly thing to believe in.  
Alfred shook his head. "No, he hasn't told me." He frowned, pouting a bit. "I've only met him once but he said to call him Tony." He smiled now, taking his drawing back from his father. Arthur simply chuckled, patting his son on the head.

He had only met Tony once. At first he thought it had been a dream. Alfred had been sleeping in bed when he suddenly woke up only to find he wasn't in his room. His bed was there but it looked like he had been teleported into a giant computer. The walls covered with screens and buttons and dials. Was this a dream? Alfred told himself so as he covered his head with his blanket.

It wasn't a dream though and Alfred could hear soft footsteps approaching, getting closer and closer until his blanket was suddenly ripped off of him. Alfred had opened his mouth to scream but he found himself at a loss for words at what he saw. In front of him was a skinny grey creature, large red eyes on his face. Was it an alien? 

"I am Tony. Do not be frightened human." The alien responded, it's voice a lot higher than what Alfred thought it would be.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" he asked, a bit of fear in his voice. Sure he had often dreamt of going on intergalactic adventures with aliens but now that he was face to face with one he was more scared than anything else. 

The alien made what sounded like a sigh of relief, glad this human was remaining calm. "Do not worry. You will be sent back home before the night is over," he said, looking the small human over. "Are you not scared to see me?" Most humans he abducted made so much noise, it was nice to have a quiet one. 

Alfred shook his head, fear starting to go away. "I love aliens!" he said, grinning at the strange alien. "I've always wanted to meet one who's nice." He could feel curiosity replacing his fear as he looked around, wanting to know what everything was. "What are we gonna do?"

Tony was a bit shocked at that although glad this human would be easy to control. He was right when he had reported to his higher ups that children would be easier to deal with. "Not much for tonight," Tony said, walking over to one of the walls. Against the wall was a small table with a syringe on it. Not their preferred way of getting blood but it was the way humans knew. "I just need a blood sample. Hold out your arm."

Alfred pouted at that. He hated getting shots. Still he didn't want to upset the alien. Sitting up he held his left arm out and before he knew it Tony had stuck the needle in and drew a small amount of blood. "This'll do," he said to himself, heading to another part of the wall, this part having several tubes coming out of it. Taking one of the tubes Tony put the blood sample in and it was whisked away before he knew it.

"What was that for?" Alfred asked, a few tears in his eyes as he rubbed his sore arm. 

"Just for a test," Tony replied vaguely, heading back to the child. "That's all I need for tonight. I will come back again." If the blood sample turned out positive that is. Alfred nodded, a bit disappointed but also excited to see Tony again. "Now close your eyes and count to ten." As Alfred did as told Tony pushed a small button on one of the large walls, a bright light flashing and Alfred's bed returning to his room.

Alfred gasped as he suddenly shot up in bed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He had met an alien. He would have called it a dream but the arm that had been poked was still a bit sore. "Wow..." he said to himself, smiling as he laid back down. He couldn't wait for Tony to visit again.

It was a week later until Alfred found himself in what he assumed was Tony's spaceship. Their last time together had been so brief he hoped this time he could learn more. "Hi Tony!" Alfred greeted, staying in his bed until told otherwise. 

If Tony had a mouth he would have smiled at that. So rare to find a human who doesn't scream every time. "Alfred today I want to do a small test." He said, gesturing with his hand for Alfred to get up and come forward. Alfred was young so it would take time to get him ready but Tony could already tell getting them young seemed to be easier. As Alfred walked up Tony hit a button causing a small table to appear in the center of the room. "Disrobe and sit there please."  
Alfred frowned at the word disrobe, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "Why do I hafta get naked?" He asked, remembering how his father had told him to never do such things with strangers. But then again did aliens even count?

"I simply want to do a physical, see how healthy your body is," Tony said, walking up to the table. "My species is studying humans so we can learn more about them." He looked back to Alfred, the boy still looking a bit apprehensive. "Not for invasion don't worry. We are simply studying you."

Well when put that way Alfred couldn't refuse. "A-Alright," he said, lifting his top off and tossing it aside before sliding his pajama pants and underwear down. Stepping out of them he reached down to cover himself as he walked up and sat on the table. It wasn't too strange, like a doctors appointment almost. "What are ya gonna do?"

"Just examine you," Tony said, gently moving Alfred's arms to his side. "Do not be shy human." Alfred nodded at that although his cheeks were burning up, fear rising in him again. It died down soon however as the alien just did what he said he would, examine him. On the table the syringe had been on last time was now a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, and a few other objects that Alfred couldn't identify. The alien silently took the stethoscope and listened to Alfred's hearbeat and lungs before taking the cuff and checking Alfred's blood pressure. "You seem very healthy," he said once done, setting everything aside.

As Alfred was about to ask if they were done however the alien spoke up. "Just one more thing to check," he said, his skinny fingers reaching between Alfred's legs, causing the other to gasp and immediately shut them. "Wh-what?" Alfred asked, feeling bad now. "Why do you gotta touch me there?" It seemed weird but again it was an alien so did it count?

Tony rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder reassuringly. "My species lacks that part so we need to study it as well." It was times like this he was glad he had studied humans so well. He hated having to strap them down against their will. The explanation worked enough for Alfred, hesitantly spreading his legs. As he did Tony's hand immediately darted down to Alfred's cock, eliciting a small gasp from the human.

"I'm just examining it," he said, having Alfred spread his legs more and lie down. Alfred's cock was a lot smaller than the ones on adults Tony saw, figuring it must grow with him as he ages. It was also so weird to see that part of it was cut off but Tony had enough common sense not to bring it up and frighten the human.  
The entire thing felt so strange to Alfred as he squirmed around. The room was filled complete silence, the only sound being Alfred's own heartbeat in his ears. It felt wrong but at the same time it wasn't that bad, nothing his doctor at home wouldn't do.

Well, at least until Tony's fingers wrapped around the base of Alfred's cock, starting to gently stroke. "W-Wait what are you doing?" Alfred asked, too scared to move as he continued to lay still. The gentle strokes felt so weird; he wasn't sure what to think of it. 

Tony kept his movements steady, watching as the human's cock started to get hard. From what Tony knew about humans it seemed the very young were oblivious to reproduction and their sexual organs. "Just a test," he replied, his other hand going to Alfred's balls, rubbing and lightly pinching them.  
"Ah..." Alfred gasped, an odd pleasure building up inside his body. His hips involuntarily jerked up, into Tony's fingers as he let out a cry, his entire body shuddering in pleasure before relaxing.

Tony assumed it must have been an orgasm. Hard to tell since humans so young couldn't ejaculate. Moving his hands away he walked back to one of the large screens and hit a few buttons before turning to look at Alfred. "Thank you human. This will help with our research." At that Alfred smiled, sitting up on his elbows. "But for now you should return home. Move back to your bed please."

Alfred was a bit glad to be going although he knew he couldn't wait until they met again. After all he had to meet his alien friend again. "When are ya gonna be here next?" He asked, putting his clothes back on and hopping on his bed.

"Soon. I am unsure of the exact time but soon," and with that light filled the room and Alfred was back in his bedroom, as if the encounter had been another dream.  
“Dad I met an alien!” Alfred beamed, holding up another drawing of his, the same skinny grey alien colored on it. “He visits me at night.” Alfred had a big grin on his face, rather proud of his drawing as he held it up to his father.

Arthur was sitting on their sofa, reading the newspaper when his son had come in and shoved the drawing in his face. He chuckled, setting the newspaper aside and looked at the drawing. It was almost exactly similar to the other one Alfred had drawn. Must be an imaginary friend he figured. “Oh? This is Tony right?” he asked, playing along. 

Alfred nodded, taking his drawing back. “He’s my friend. I get to see his spaceship and help him with studying the human race.” He smiled proudly at that, as if he had been doing something very important. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. Was his son dreaming such thing? Children do have very active imaginations after all. "What do you and Tony do? Go on adventures? See other planets?" He could play along for his son's enjoyment.

Alfred shook his head, a small frown on his face. "No. Tony's boring he says he's studying humans so he just made me get naked as he looked at my body."  
Warning lights went off in Arthur's mind, taking a deep breath as he heard that. No small child would dream of such things on their own! "A-Alfred, did someone really make you do such things?" he asked, hoping for a clearer answer.

"Of course. I said Tony did. Why?" Alfred asked, not getting why his father was suddenly panicking. Had he done something wrong?  
Arthur only groaned in frustration at that, kneeling down and holding onto both of Alfred's shoulders. "Alfred seriously. Has any...human, touched you there?" He had to phrase it that way or else Alfred would just say the alien did again.

Alfred puffed his cheeks out in annoyance at that, crossing his arms. "No. I told you Tony said he's studying humans," he whined, not understanding why his father was freaking out. Cause he saw aliens? Still Tony was a nice one.

Arthur groaned, standing up and rubbing his temples. "Right, it's Tony," Arthur sighed, knowing something had to be up. No small child would say such a thing otherwise. Was something happening to his son? A teacher? Relative? It seemed though that Alfred's answer would stay the same. Maybe someone was pretending to be an alien to get to his son?

Alfred was rather upset by now, tears in his eyes at the fact his father didn't believe him. "It was Tony. He's studying humans," he whined, stomping off to his room. He hoped he would see Tony again soon. Even if being studied was weird.

Two days passed since Tony's second visit. Alfred didn't talk about Tony to his father, not wanting to upset the man. Instead he turned his attention to his brother.  
"Hey Matt you should meet my alien friend," Alfred grinned. "It's way better than some polar bear." His brother had a tendency to carry around a large stuffed polar bear everywhere he went, the gift being from his father when he had been younger.

Matthew sighed, rolling his eyes. "Aliens aren't real Al," he said, not appreciating the insult to his polar bear. He hadn't been told about what Alfred had said to their father, Arthur not wanting to scare his other son. 

In this time Arthur had set up a counseling appointment for his son, knowing tha if someone really was hurting him he could never live it down if he did nothing about it.

Night soon came and Alfred eagerly hopped into bed, hoping Tony would visit. It had been two days after all and with each passing day Alfred would get scared that the alien was never coming again. Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt his bed shift and immediately sat straight up, a big grin on his face as he saw the inside of the alien spaceship.

"Hello Alfred," Tony greeted. The spaceship looked the same as it had before, the small bed in the center still there. "I have one more experiment to do for now. I will need you to strip again and this time lie down up here on your stomach." 

The request seemed strange but Alfred did as told, shedding his pajamas and walking up to the bed, hopping up on it and lying down as instructed. "What are ya gonna do?" he asked, cheeks tinted red as he exposed his backside to the alien.

"Just a small test." Tony said, taking a small bottle from the table nearby and opening it, pouring the contents onto his fingers. After all Alfred was so small he needed proper lubrication. Walking up to the small human Tony let his fingers trail down the cleft of Alfred's ass, eliciting a yelp from the human.

"Wh-what are you doing there?" Alfred asked, turning his head to look at the alien. It was gross down there why would Tony want to touch him there?

Tony's fingers trailed down to Alfred's small entrance, lubricating it with his fingers. "It's alright. Just a small test to see how healthy you are in here." It was times like this Tony was glad he had learnt about human psychology and such. He much preferred his test subjects not screaming in fear. Hearing that had calmed Alfred down a bit, biting his lower lip as he felt a cold, slim finger enter him. It felt so strange, he wasn't sure what to think of it. 

"Just relax," Tony said, staying gentle as he moved his finger in deeper, searching for the human's prostate. After a minute of thrusting and prodding Alfred suddenly let out a loud gasp, hips jerking forward. "I'm going to rub against here," Tony warned, massaging his finger against that spot. 

Alfred really had no idea what was happening, just that this felt like what Tony had done last time. It felt oddly good and Alfred couldn't help but let out small moans of pleasure. He really didn't know why Tony needed to touch such a gross part of his body but he wasn't going to argue. Tony continued to move his finger, thrusting it in and out before going back to massaging Alfred's prostate, the boy letting out a loud moan as his entire body shuddered, walls clenching down hard against the slim finger inside him.

Once done Tony withdrew his finger and wiped it off with a towel he had on the table. "That'll be all for now," he said. "Get on your bed and I will send you home."  
"But you'll come get me again right?" Alfred asked as he slipped his pajamas back on. "I mean, I'm doing good right?" Even after all the strange things that happened Alfred still found himself fascinated with the alien. 

Tony nodded, walking over to the wall. "Yes, I will come for you again," he said, although not specifying when exactly. Before Alfred could even ask he found himself back in his room. 

Alfred smiled though, lying back in his bed. He would keep this a secret from his dad, knowing he wouldn't understand. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep, eagerly awaiting his next visit with his alien friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years had passed, Alfred now a twelve year old boy. Currently he was in his bedroom, lying on his bed playing his gameboy. It was evening and he knew he would have to go to bed soon. His walls were plastered with various drawings, pictures, even movie posters, most of them about aliens.

 

Still...it had been a very long time since he last saw Tony. A few years actually. Part of him wondered if it had all been some dream, his brother and father insisting aliens weren't real. He refused to believe it though. Tony was coming back for him, he just had to wait.

"Al we're twelve years old now stop the alien thing it's weird," Matthew said to his twin as they walked back from school. They had started an art project in class and Alfred had happily proclaimed that he wanted to draw aliens, only to then start telling his classmates about how he had met an alien before.

Really it was all quite embarrassing for poor Matthew.

Alfred sighed, running his tongue along the metal covering his teeth. “No more embarassing than kids who say they’ve seen ghosts and such,” Although Alfred did believe in ghosts the teasing for believing in aliens was getting on his nerves. It didn’t help that when he had tried telling his dad about it the man freaked out about it and told him aliens weren’t real.

Lke sure, his dad could believe in fairies and unicorns but Alfred seeing aliens? Totally impossible according to their father.

“I’m going up to my room,” Alfred said as he and his brother got home, Alfred taking out the house key before heading in and running upstairs. Their father was at his job so they were home alone until the evening, after all they were old enough now that they wouldn’t need a babysitter.

As he left his brother Alfred ran upstairs to his room, shutting the door tightly and hopping on his bed. He’d do his homework later he figured, not really in the mood at the moment. He hoped his brother wouldn’t mention the alien stuff to their dad, the man always seemed so stressed whenever it was brought up.

Well whatever, so what if no one understood him? Tony understood him, even if Tony hadn’t been there for a few years now. He’d promised he’d be back though, Alfred just had to patiently wait.

He spent the next few hours holed up in his room, playing gameboy and working on a bit of homework until their father came home. Hearing his dad call Alfred ran downstairs.

"Dad Al's getting bullied again for the alien thing," Matthew said, getting to Arthur before Alfred could, the two of them standing in their living room. Their father sighed at that, really not knowing what to do about his son.

"Alfred the alien thing really needs to stop. You're twelve years old now it's time to stop believing in nonsense," it was harsh to say but it was true. Someone Alfred's age should know by now that silly things like aliens were just made up fantasy.

Alfred shot a glare at his brother, lip out in a pout. "It's not nonsense," he mumbled, crossing his arms. "You think unicorns and fairies are real," which was way more stupid in Alfred's opinion. At least he had seen a real alien, unlike his father who he really doubted had ever seen a fairy.

Arthur held in his sigh, really not wanting to upset his son. "Matthew let Alfred and I talk alone," he said, the boy nodding as he left to go to his room. Once Matthew left Arthur spoke again. "Alfred listen. Whatever happened was just a dream okay? You need to stop telling others that you've met aliens, it makes other's think you're weird." Blunt yes, but it was true. Alfred had almost no friends at school thanks to this after all.

Alfred could feel tears forming in his eyes, doing his best to hold them in. "Maybe they're the weird ones," he muttered, lower lip beginning to tremble. He hated how no one believed him, how he kept being told Tony wasn't real.

"I just don't want you getting bullied," Arthur sighed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. He loved his son and he hated seeing other kids treat him badly. "Now I'm going to go make dinner why not finish your homework if you haven't yet."

At least his dad was dropping it Alfred figured, silently nodding his head before heading back to his bedroom. He knew he should do homework but he wasn't in the mood, instead lying down on his bed to cry. Maybe he was crazy and it had all been a dream. After all it had been so long since he saw Tony last, wondering if the alien had forgotten him.

He tried taking his mind off of it, deciding he had better do his homework.

Dinner was about an hour later, the family sitting down at the table to eat. Luckily the conservation wasn't about aliens but rather small talk. How Alfred and Matthew were doing in school, how their father's day was. The food was bland but the twins had gotten used to their father's poor cooking by now. Once dinner was done the twins helped do the dishes.

"I'm gonna go play some video games," Alfred said, putting the last dirty plate into their dishwasher. He just wanted to be left alone, still upset about earlier.

 

"Remember to finish your homework," Arthur called out as Alfred left, heading up the stairs to his bedroom. He did finish his homework, knowing he'd get grounded if he didn't. Once done though he found he wasn't much in a gaming mood and instead took out his sketchbook and his colored pencils. Taking the black one he began to draw a picture of Tony, taking the red pencil for the alien's eyes before switching back and drawing himself next to the alien.

Maybe he should show Tony his drawings, that is if he ever saw the alien again.

He spent the rest of the night playing his gameboy, heading out to say goodnight to his father and brother before heading to bed. It was Friday so he was glad he could sleep in tomorrow. If only Tony would visit him again he thought to himself, wondering where the alien could be.

 

With these thoughts he soon drifted off to sleep, curled up in his blankets.

When he awoke he saw that he wasn't in his bedroom, scared for a moment before realizing where exactly he was. "Tony!" Alfred called out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he saw the grey alien. Was it a dream? Or had Tony actually come back. "I missed you. You were gone for so long."

Tony had to admit he was a bit shocked Alfred even remembered him. Most humans attributed their experiences with him as dreams, that is until they found out it wasn't a dream, then they would begin to panic. It seemed that starting them out young was rather beneficial. "Yes I am sorry," Tony replied, "I needed you to age a bit before I came back," Alfred had simply been too young last time.

"Oh..." Alfred responded, wondering what Tony meant by that. Oh well, he was sure the alien had his reasons. "Well I'm so glad to see you again," he smiled, wondering what Tony wanted him for this time. Last time had been a bit strange, but it did also feel good. Too bad nobody believed him.

How amusing Tony thought, glad that the human wasn't going to give him much trouble. He really did hate the ones who screamed, it always made his head hurt afterwards. "Please strip and lie down here," Tony said, gesturing to a table in the middle of the room. It looked almost like the tables at doctors offices, a small pillow and even a blanket on top to keep whoever was lying on it from getting too cold.

Again with getting naked? Alfred thought back to his fathers words, to never get naked in front of anyone that wasn't him, his brother, or a doctor. But did that apply to aliens? Probably not and besides he didn't want to risk making Tony mad and the alien never coming back. "Are you gonna do what you did last time?" He asked, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it to his bed.

"Sort of," Tony replied, turning around and typing something into his computer-like device. Again it seemed as if the walls of the room were like a giant computer. "I want to make sure you are compatable," he left it vague, letting the human undress. They weren't sure what made a human compatible for what he had planned but he knew most humans could be. For some reason a few human's bodies just rejected it outright.

"Done," Alfred called out, blushing a bit as he held his hands over his vital regions. He knew it was silly to be embarrassed considering what had happened already but he couldn't help it. It had been so long after all. As Tony turned his head and nodded Alfred got up on the bed and laid down on his back.

Good Tony thought, the human was cooperating. "I'm going to test something out. Do you remember what we did last time?" He asked, knowing Alfred had been quite young then and that his memory might be fuzzy. After hearing a 'yes' from the human he continued talking. "It's similar to that time except I won't be the one doing it," he needed to test Alfred's body to make sure it wouldn't reject the tentacle's seminal fluid. Although it really wasn't a tentacle but it was close enough to one that most humans he experimented on called it that.

"Wait here," Tony said to Alfred, leaving the room. He wasn't worried about the human escaping, every door was locked anyways. Plus Alfred seemed very compliant. He returned just a few minutes later, a large box with several holes in his hands.

"What's that?" Alfred asked, sitting up to look at the box. It had holes in it does that mean it was some kind of animal?

Tony had a table in the room, moving it to the foot of Alfred's bed on it's wheels. "What I'm using today," he simply replied, setting the box down on the small table. "Now lie back down," he said, Alfred doing as told. "I'm going to restrain you. Don't be frightened I am simply doing it for necessity," he couldn't have the human running off after all. Heading back to the one of the walls Tony pressed one of the buttons, causing two holes to appear in the table turning into cuffs to keep Alfred's arms pinned down.

Alfred's breathing picked up a bit as he was suddenly restrained, starting to get a bit scared. "Necessity?" He asked, tugging at the cuffs only for them to hold his arms firmly in place. The alien wouldn't hurt him he kept thinking to himself, he needed to trust Tony.

"This will probably hurt a little at first," Tony said, trying to think his words over carefully so that he wouldn't frighten the child too much. "You just need to relax," he was all ready, walking up to the box sitting at the foot end of the table and giving it a few taps. After saying a few words in what Alfred could only assume was Tony's alien language he stepped back, large tentacles starting to slither out from the holes.

They resembled tentacles at least, except rounded at the end. They had been designed to somewhat resemble a human male's certain body part after all. "Don't be scared, it will not hurt you," Tony said, reassuring the boy after seeing the scared expression on his face. "Just let it do its job," not that Alfred really had a choice, but Tony preferred it when the human experiments weren't constantly screaming and crying.

Alfred did his best to remain calm, watching as each tentacle moved towards his body. There were so many, some larger and longer than others. Two of the larger ones each wrapped around both of his legs, pulling them up and apart. "Wh-what's it doing Tony?" He asked, blushing rather deeply as he was exposed. Another tentacle running over his chest, leaving a thin trail of slime.

"Just relax" Tony insisted, watching as another tentacle, a bit smaller than the others, snaked up between Alfred's legs. Gently it rubbed against his entrance, rubbing it's slick slime over it before plunging inside.

"Ah, wh-what's it doing?" Alfred cried out, pain flaring up in his backside as he was penetrated. He remembered back to years ago when Tony had used his fingers but this was different, it was larger.

Tony reassuringly patted Alfred's shoulder. "It's okay human. Just relax and let it do it's job," another tentacle slid up to Alfred's mouth now, forcing it's way inside. Both tentacles began to lightly thrust, the one in his mouth making sure not to choke the boy. As this was going on Tony returned to the wall, pressing a few buttons. "It'll be over soon,"

Alfred was scared. Sure he trusted Tony but it was still painful. Luckily the tentacles were slick and the pain was soon dying down. Tony walked back over, holding what looked like a tube, and placed it over Alfred's now semi-hard cock. The boy should be able to ejaculate Tony figured.

"I just need to collect some stuff," he said, patting the boy on the knee as he stood back. As the tentacles thrusted Alfred's cries soon turned into moans, the tentacle in his ass thrusting faster and deeper, managing to hit his prostate. He had no idea what to feel. On one hand it was scary but on the other it was starting to feel good, a strange tingling forming in his belly.

Soon the tentacle that had been running over his body stopped at his chest, rubbing it's slick body over alfred's pert nipples, switching between the two. "Mmm.." Alfred moaned, cock hard now and leaking precum. He had read about such things online and even from his dad when he had the 'where babies come from' talk, but he could still barely comprehend what was happening to him.

As the tentacles in his ass and mouth thrusted they suddenly began to shoot a warm liquid inside the other, the sweet taste if it forced down Alfred's throat as the other ejaculated into his ass. Alfred finally reached his peak as well moments later, a loud moan escaping around the tentacle in his mouth, back arching off the table as he came. His cum splattered into the tube around his cock, Tony taking it off. "This should work," he said to himself, walking back to his computer and releasing Alfred's bindings.

Alfred rubbed his sore wrists, sitting up. "Are you done?" He asked, suddenly feeling rather sleepy. Part of him wanted to go back home but part of him was scared that the alien wouldn't come back.

"Yes," Tony replied, setting the tube of cum down on the table, the tentacles having retreated back into its box. "You may head home now, although I suggest bathing when you do. Now, get on your bed and redress.."

Alfred looked down at his body, covered in slime with some dripping out of his abused ass. "Will I see you again?" He asked, walking on shaky legs back to his bed in the corner of the room, putting his pajamas back on.

"Yes, it might be awhile but I will come back," Tony said, amused at the human's reactions. Quickly he pressed a few buttons, light surrounding Alfred and before the boy knew it he was back in his bedroom.

He considered telling his dad about his meeting with Tony but figured he wouldn't. No one believed him anyways. Hopefully he could shower without waking his dad. He tiptoed out of his room and to the bathroom. His wrists looked bruised he saw, glad that they looked pale. He was easily able to shower and head back to bed without waking anyone.

 

\---

"Alfred, why are your wrists bruised?" His father asked at breakfast, seeing them as his son's sleeves showed them.

"No reason.." Alfred muttered, eating his eggs. "Must have banged em or something,"

"Maybe your alien friend Tony did it," Matthew sarcastically piped in, earning a glare from his twin.

"Tony would never hurt me!" Alfred shouted, rather mad that his own twin treated it like a joke.

As the two argued Arthur couldn't help but get concerned. He knew if he asked if someone had been hurting Alfred he'd just be told it was the alien. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but he was getting worried.

Perhaps it was time he got his son a therapist he thought to himself.


End file.
